thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video/Gallery
Gallery Hey,It'stheDorothytheDinosaurShow!.jpg|Title Card Dorothyin1999.jpg|Dorothy introducing the video Food.jpg|Dorothy and Wags having breakfast CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his camera CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera2.jpg|Captain Feathersword waiting for camera to click CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera3.jpg|"Come on, camera, click." CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera4.jpg|A picture of Captain Feathersword taken CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera5.jpg|''"I just took a picture of my teeth."'' TheS.SFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Puppets)-SongTitle.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword song title PuppetAnthonyJeffandCaptain.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(PuppetWiggles)2.jpg|The fish GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets)-Rain.jpg|Rain PuppetGregandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Greg and Captain PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Captain PuppetAnthonyinGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets).jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain PuppetGregandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray PuppetCaptainandJacques.jpg|Puppet Captain and Jacques PuppetJeffandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Anthony PuppetGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword YoHoDance.jpg|"Yo Ho Dance" YoHoDance2.jpg|Pirates Rudof, Charmaine and James Storytelling.jpg|The Story of Dorothy the Dinosaur HenryGoesFishing.jpg|Henry going fishing TheHook.jpg|The hook WigglemixSongTitle.jpg|"Wigglemix" PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey the Crab PuppetAnthony,MurrayandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony, Murray and Jeff DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy JoeytheCrab.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' LizardPuppetsinWigglemix.jpg|The Lizard Puppets PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Jeff PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets and Fish PuppetCaptain.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray YellowCatfish.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg, Captain and Murray PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray bonking heads PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg|Puppet Greg and the Fishettes PuppetAnthony.jpg|Puppet Anthony HenryGoesFishing2.jpg|Henry and Wags' bone CaptainFeatherswordandWags'BegPractice.jpg|Captain and Wags practice begging HenryHoldingWags'Bone.jpg|Henry holding Wags' bone CaptainFeatherswordandWags'BegPractice2.jpg|Wags getting his bone back WavetoWags-PuppetVersion.jpg|Puppet Wags barking on microphone WavetoWags-PuppetVersionSongTitle.jpg|"Wave to Wags (Wiggle Puppets)" WavetoWags-PuppetVersion2.jpg|Puppet Wags in sailor hat WavetoWags-PuppetVersion3.jpg|Puppet Wags in viking hat WavetoWags-PuppetVersion4.jpg|Wags having bacon and eggs sandwiches WavetoWags-PuppetVersion5.jpg|Puppet Wags wearing helmet WavetoWags-PuppetVersion6.jpg|Puppet Wags' viking hat falling off WavetoWags-PuppetVersion7.jpg|Puppet Wags barking on microphone WavetoWags-PuppetVersion8.jpg|Puppet Wags the Magician WavetoWags-PuppetVersion9.jpg|W.T.D Construction WavetoWags-PuppetVersion10.jpg|Puppet Wags as astronaut WavetoWags-PuppetVersion11.jpg|Puppet Wags in sleeping cap PuppetWags.jpg|Puppet Wags chasing microphone DorothyandtheMusicBug.jpg|Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug2.jpg|Dorothy following music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg|Dorothy entering arbor DorothyandtheMusicBug4.jpg|Dorothy throwing her roses DorothyandtheMusicBug5.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug in Wiggle World (notice that Dorothy's costume changed to the 2nd version of the 4th costume) DorothyandtheMusicBug6.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug7.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew Dorothy,WagsandtheMusicBug.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and the music bug (Dorothy's costume changes again) DorothyandtheMusicBug8.jpg|Chaos at Captain Feathersword's dockyard DorothyandtheMusicBug10.jpg|''"That was fun and I'm hungry."'' DorothyandtheMusicBug11.jpg|A music bug wants a lick of a spoon?!? Dorothy'sGrowingRose.jpg|Dorothy talking to her rose about growing CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain holding a treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|''"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!"'' CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest7.jpg|3 bones, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|"And an empty chest. Oh, well. At least they like the treasure." CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest12.jpg|''"What a nice treasure chest."'' CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest13.jpg|Wags WigglyGetUpMedley-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Wiggly Get Up Medley" sung by The Wiggle Puppets. DorothytheDinosaurPuppet.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetGregandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Greg and Dorothy WeLikeToSayHello-PuppetVersion.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" PuppetCaptaininWigglyGetUpMedley(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Captain Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" StarryRedGuitar-PuppetForm.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in puppet form PuppetWagsinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Wags HenrytheOctopusPuppet.jpg|Puppet Henry WigglyGetUpMedley(WigglePuppets).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet Wags and the Big Red Car PuppetJeffandWags.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Wags PuppetMurrayandDorothy.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" WigglyGetUpMedley(Puppets)-PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray PuppetMurrayandGreg.jpg|Puppet Murray and Greg TheNonrealisticPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Puppet Wiggles RompBompAStomp-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" BingBangBong-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" HavingFunAtTheBeach-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" BucketOfDew-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion2.jpg|Greg and the fishes Dorothy'sPoemAboutBeingaGirl.jpg|Dorothy's poem about being a girl MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry (Wiggle Puppets)" TheCatfishBrothers.jpg|The Catfish Brothers JacquestheShark.jpg|Jacques the Shark JoeytheCrab2.jpg|Joey the Crab Seahorses.jpg|Seahorses CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther.jpg|Captain and Wags start racing Henry'sUnderwaterBigBandPlayMusic.jpg|Henry and his underwater big band playing music CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther2.jpg|Captain and Wags racing back CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther3.jpg|Captain and Wags AFrogWentAWalking.jpg|"A Frog Went a Walking" MouseinAFrogWentaWalking.jpg|Mrs. Mouse AFrogWentAWalking2.jpg|Puppets Pig, Mouse and Frog eating fried mosquito with bread and butter CaptainFeatherswordandWagsBarkEachOther.jpg|Captain and Wags barking each other PuppetGregandJeff.jpg|Puppet Greg and Jeff TheWigglesPuppets.jpg|The Wiggles Puppets PuppetGreginGetReadytoWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Greg PuppetCaptaininGetReadytoWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetAnthonyinGetReadytoWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony PuppetHenryinGetReadytoWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Henry PuppetMurrayinGetReadytoWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Murray PuppetWagsinGetReadytoWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Wags PuppetJeffinGetReadytoWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Jeff PuppetDorothyinGetReadytoWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Murray and Anthony PuppetCaptainandWags.jpg|Puppet Captain and Wags PuppetAnthonyandGreg.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Greg PuppetAnthony,MurrayandJeff2.jpg|The Other Puppet Wiggles PuppetHenryandWags.jpg|Puppet Henry and Wags PuppetDorothyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Captain and Dorothy PuppetDorothyandHenry.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Henry PuppetGregandWags.jpg|Puppet Greg and Wags PuppetAnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Dorothy PuppetAnthonyandWags.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Wags GetReadytoWiggle(WigglePuppets).jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets)" Dorothy'sMannersPoem.jpg|Dorothy's poem about manners Dorothyin1999ClosingScene.jpg|"I hope you liked my video! And if you really liked it, you can watch it again! I'll see you soon!" TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-EndCredits2.jpg|Song Credits 9CA87306-C6F5-4E0A-95DA-FAF1D85700B3.png|Endbound Category:Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries